Every Woman
by Semper Fi Sweatshirt
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been surprised when NCIS director Timothy McGee had called him and asked him to work one final case. He had been less surprised to find Anthony DiNozzo the leader of the team working the case.


**Title: **Every Woman

**Author: **Semper Fi Sweatshirt or Eia

**Summary: **Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been surprised when NCIS director Timothy McGee had called him and asked him to work one final case. He had been less surprised to find Anthony DiNozzo the leader of the team working the case

**Characters: **Tony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Mentions of Timothy McGee. An OC who is a main character in this little piece is also included)

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **1,646

**Warnings: **None.

**Note from the Author's Desk: **Heh. This piece is completely random. It also includes many coincidences. Anyway... Gibbs is retired, Tony is heading the MCRT which includes two others (Cassie and Cullen, are their names), Tim is Director and Jimmy is ME. As for Ziva and Abby? I have no idea. Ducky? I hate to say it but he has passed.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own NCIS. I never have and never will. I don't think I would want to, though. Way too much pressure

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been surprised when NCIS director Timothy McGee had called him and asked him to work one final case. He had been less surprised to find Anthony DiNozzo the leader of the team working the case. What surprised him even less was that Jimmy Palmer was the ME on scene.

"Tony?"

"Boss?"

"Ain't your boss no more."  
"Yeah but could you explain to me why your here?"

"Tim called me up. Asked me to work one last case. Said an agent was sick or something. "

Tony opened his mouth to answer but before he could, a woman with carefully curled blonde hair in an emerald evening dress and heels stalked up to him.

"Where's the truck?"

"Why do you need the truck?"

"You want me to process the crime scene in heels? Yeah, that'll work." She rolled her eyes. "My boots are in the truck. My bag is in the truck. My hat is in the truck. My jacket is in the truck. Hell, I think I have a pair of sweats in the truck."

"Truck's around the corner, just like always. What's got you pissed at me?"

"Oh, I don't know. It could be the fact that I had to get all dressed up tonight because my ass-y boss and his boss didn't feel like going to a stupid dinner. It could be the fact that everyone else at said dinner was a freaking over fifty male politician. _Or_ it could be the fact that said boss pulled me away from said dinner just when it was getting interesting. That or it could be all the hair spray going to my head."

"Let's go with hairspray. Go get your boots."

The woman stalked off, clearly pissed at her superior and not seeming to care that her job was obviously in danger.

"Who's she?"

"That would be my current team. Cullen's out sick."

"Well what're you gonna do about her attitude DiNozzo?"

"Absolutely nothing. Every one of her reasons to be pissed is completely true."

"You and McGee sent her to a dinner _for_ you?"

"Well, yeah."

Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"So, that's where he gets it from," came a voice from behind. The blonde woman had reappeared and was now wearing boots and sporting a NCIS jacket and hat. "I don't believe we've met. Catherine Abigail Shepard Davidson. Yes, it's my real name. No, Tony didn't put me up to this. I go by Kate. Usually. Around NCIS I'm not allowed to go by that so some idiot- DiNozzo, over there- came up with calling me Cassie. Call me either. I answer to both." Most of this was said with heavy sarcasm. Gibbs blinked in surprise.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."  
"Oh, great. A second b for bastard. You know, Tony's told me all about you."

"He has?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow at Tony and smirked before looking back at Cassie.

"Yup. Alright, DiNozzo. Am I sketching or are you?"

"You're assuming I'll actually do something at a crime scene?"

"You have to. Cullen's out sick, you hate being at a scene longer than necessary and if I bag, tag,sketch and shoot, we'll be here for hours."

"Bag and tag. I'll shoot. You wanna go check up on Jimmy, Boss?"

"Ain't your boss, DiNozzo," Gibbs called as he made his way over to Palmer.

* * *

Gibbs watched Cassie from McGee's old desk, his temporary one. She was at Ziva's old one and DiNozzo had, unsurprisingly, taken over Gibbs'. Not that it was truly taking it over.

Tony entered the bull pen and sat down at his desk. "Am I gonna get anything?" he asked the room. Cassie's eyes never left her computer screen as she picked up a remote and clicked on the plasma. A picture of their murdered Petty Officer and a copy of his service records came up on the screen.

"DNA match confirmed our victim is Petty Officer Derek Roanoke. Yes, like the island. Don't care about the movie. Works at the Pentagon. Not very high clearance. You and I could access everything he does just by flashing our badges. Only clearance he really had is that he knows new regs before everyone else. Anyway, his CO says he doesn't really have any workplace enemies. Friends with everyone, good guy. His desk is full of protein bars and I found his desk calendar. Personal trainer. Four times a week. Same as the Director's. Expensive. Hmm. What doesn't fit?" she finished sarcastically.

"Where's he getting the money?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo. Why don't we ask him?"

"Shut it, Cassie."

She looked up and glared at Tony. "Don't interrupt me!" Cassie said, clearly annoyed. "I have something else. He's in his uncle's will. Fortune's supposed to be split by him and his brother. Don't know how he's got the money for a personal trainer now but even with only half his uncle's fortune he'd be loaded. Motive for his brother right? Problem is the brother's alibi is airtight."

"How airtight?" Gibbs spoke up for the first time since Tony had returned.

"Is a coffin airtight enough for ya?"

"Well, yeah. I'd say it is."

"Well then, go dig yourself a hole. I'll provide the coffin."

"Cassie!" Tony said harshly, much to Gibbs amusement.

"Sorry. He was at a firing range five hours, within which is Jimmy's established time of death."

"And he couldn't have had someone sign in and out for him?"

"Nope. He was with a friend and a security camera was fixed on their stalls all five hours. They were smoking cigars. Now DNA-tested cigars. They belonged to David Roanoke and his friend DaKwan Thompson. Can I go back to my lead?" Without waiting for an answer, Cassie put a pair of headphones in her ears and went back to her computer.

"You've done all this in the space of thirty six hours?" Gibbs asked the bull pen in general.

Cassie began tapping along to whatever she was listening to.

"She has."

"No help?"

"Not that I know of. Best I can guess, she's got that computer-" Tony pointed to the computer on the desk Gibbs was at. "- wired into hers and has them both running for information at the same time."

"Smart. She do that herself?"

"No. Cullen probably did it for her. He's the MIT grad."

"She's still been to talk to his CO and go through his desk and call his brother, get an alibi and confirm it in the past thirty six. She's one person."

"Sometimes she seems like she's four people." Gibbs wasn't sure exactly what he meant but he was sure it was some sort of allusion to Cassie's name.

"Interesting. They all have that attitude?"

"Yup."

"You ever file the formal reprimand?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You ever file one for me?"

Gibbs leaned back in his chair. "She as good as you were?"

"About four times better."

"Done, DiNozzo."

* * *

"With what?" Gibbs asked skeptically. It had been half an hour ago that DiNozzo had asked Cassie to track down their lead, the most probable murderer.

"I found him."

"Who?"

"Brennan. Cell phone's stationary. Got an address"

"Let's go," DiNozzo said. Cassie was already halfway to the elevator.

* * *

"No," Cassie whispered and her hands shook. Tyler Brennan dropped to the ground, the bullet from Cassie's gun having punctured his heart. She stumbled backward, her gun falling to the ground as Gibbs caught her.

"Shh," he comforted the sometimes exasperating woman.

"I hate this part of my job." Cassie whispered as stood foward on her feet. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah. He is," Tony said rejoining them after checking the body. "All clear. Come on Cas. The recovery team will be here in a minute. Let's go do our reports. We can spar extra long tonight. Janitor's out sick."

* * *

"It's a tradition, Gibbs. Pizza, ginger ale and sparring as soon as the reports are done. You wanna stay?" Tony asked after he finished explaining the team's tradition.

"Okay, DiNozzo. You sure you're okay Cassie?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," she said as she signed her report and put it on Tony's desk. She pulled her hair out of its plain ponytail and began to braid it back.

DiNozzo looked at her oddly. "What are you doing to your hair, Cas?"

"I always braid my hair for sparring."

"No I mean you just put something black in it. When you were smoothing it back."

Cassie looked at her hand, covered in black ink. Holding her hair back with one hand, she used her free hand to pull a mirror out of her desk and surveyed her reflection. "Shit. Whatever. It'll come out. Let's go spar."

They all began to laugh as they made their way to the elevator. Once inside Gibbs spoke up.

"You know what, Cassie," he said as he leaned against the wall of his former 'conference room', "you somehow manage to remind of every woman I've ever worked with."

"It has nothing to do with my name?"

"Not at all. You're one hell of an agent. Hell of a lot of attitude though."

Cassie smirked. "Thanks."

"Just wait til you hear who her godmother is, Boss!"

Cassie elbowed Tony in the ribs. "Thought you weren't gonna bring that up," she hissed through her teeth. Tony grinned at her.

"Do I want to know?" Gibbs asked his eyebrows raised.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Hollis Mann, would you?"


End file.
